1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tools and more particularly, to a switch for use in a pneumatic tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic tool or air tool is a tool driven by a gas, usually compressed air supplied by a gas compressor for rotating a motor at a high speed to move a transmission mechanism in producing a high torque output for fastening or unfastening mechanical members.
However, when using the aforesaid pneumatic tool to provide a low torque output for a pre-fastening operation, the user must switch a speed control mechanism of the pneumatic tool to a low speed mode and then press the trigger. This operation manner is inconvenient and not easy to control. Further, when the gas pressure of the pneumatic tool is high during operation, the user must apply much effort to press down the trigger. Thus, the user is inclined to get tired easily, affecting the working efficiency.